The Walking Miko
by fascinatedjackrabbit
Summary: The living came back to life, so a little magic wouldn't be hard to believe would it? At least thats what he thought. Yes a Daryl Kagome pairing... really shouldn't be starting another story...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I shouldn't really be starting another story considering I have so many on the go but I get ideas just have to write it... I am putting some of my other stories up for adoption to anyone that would like them, check my profile for which ones. **

**I don't own any other these characters, they belong to their creators. And sorry for any character mistakes... I tend to get out of character sometimes. Well hope that you enjoy!**

**All my chapters written now, and the new ones coming will all be edited by the awesome ConsistentlyInconsistent, as they have been wonderful enough offer! :D 3**

* * *

When Kagome crawled out of the well she was shocked—the well house wasn't there anymore, it was in ruins. She let her bag fall back down into the well and ran to the house as fast as she could. She ignored the pain in her body from the injuries she had received on the other side of the well. She took the stairs to the house two at a time. The door was mostly in chunks on the floor while some pieces still hung from the hinges. She ran inside and stopped in the entrance. There were bloody hand prints smeared all over the walls, floor, and furniture. She continued to walk slowly through the house, her steps light and not making a sound. Her knuckles were white from the harsh grip she had on her bow.

She stopped just outside the open archway to the living room. She could hear light shuffling and an occasional soft groan. She peeked her head around the corner, and there she saw what looked like a corpse on the ground; it wiggled with no legs or arms to move it. This was where the groaning was coming from. When its eyes lifted and met hers, she could tell that its soul was gone. This was no longer an actual living person but a monster. The corpse's jaws began to snap at her as it wiggled its body trying to get to her. She drew her bow and aimed her purification arrow at its heart. With a light _twang_ of the bow string, the arrow lodged itself in the corpse's chest and disappeared. She was surprised as she watched the body turn to ash. As she continued through the house, she didn't find any more of the living corpses, just more blood and smeared hand prints. When she reached the last bedroom, where the door looked clawed and splintered, she found a piece of paper with red dots all over it.

_Kagome..._

_RUN!_

_We love you, we will meet again._

_Love..._

After that was just a scribble Kagome assumed was supposed to be a signature. She didn't notice she was crying until a drop hit the paper.

"Mama..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I know that the whole getting to the states thing is hard and what not so I did the best that I could. PLease dont hate me! Hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

It had been three years since Kagome had found her house in shambles. After she found the note, three of the creatures that she'd heard people calling _"The Walking Dead" or "Walkers" made their way into the house._Kagome killed them all and then ran and jumped back down the well. But the well had not taken her back to the feudal era. No, somehow it transported her to a well on a farm in Greenville, Alabama. The family at the farm took her in, and she helped keep the farm going and safe from the _walkers_ that would come in every once in a while. Unfortunately, one day Kagome and James, a sixteen-year-old son from the farm, ran into a herd of _walkers_ while they were in town on a supply run. Kagome told James to get back to the farm and that she would draw the _walkers _away. He had refused at first, but she promised that she would be okay. Kagome made it away from the walkers, but she never made it back to the farm house.

Kagome had made her way to Montgomery by the evening of the next day, and she continued her way to Atlanta. Within the next week and a half she made it to Atlanta with the help of an abandoned bicycle she had found. She eventually made camp in a small convenience store that wasn't too sacked from the initial panic and spent a week sneaking around what little places that she could. Her second day there, she gained a companion in a white Husky which she named Maru. She had also snapped her long bow in a fray, and she now only had her raw miko powers and a small knife. Maru was a fast learner and helped kept Kagome safe by warning her when he could hear or smell a _walker.___

Kagome and Maru were up on the rooftops when they heard a herd of _walkers_go crazy and then what sounded like a horse dying. She looked over the edge of the building in time to see a man jump into an abandoned tank and a huge group of _walkers_ripping something apart; she assumed that it was whatever she had heard die. She soon heard a loud _bang_ come from inside the tank.

"There must have been a walker in there. C'mon Maru, we'll stay here for the night." Kagome patted her leg lightly and Maru came up and sat down, leaning against her leg. "Let's see how that baka makes out." She heard Maru snort as much as a dog could snort.

It was about a half hour later when they could hear the tank lid opening. She watched as the man jumped down to the street and as he twisted his ankle on the landing. She winced slightly at his pain, but he continued on. She watched as he shot each _walker_ in the head as he ran and turned a corner then stalled for a minute before continuing through.

"It must be that kid with group in the clothing store. Should we see if they need help, Maru?" Kagome watched as Maru simply got up and walked towards the roof exit. She giggled slightly and followed after him.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome followed above them along the rooftops and watched as the man from the tank and the group from the store brought two dead walkers that the group had killed earlier inside the store. About an hour after that she watched as the tank guy and the kid came out covered in _walker_guts. She watched as they walked unnoticed through the _walkers_in the streets.

"It's going to rain. They better hurry," Kagome said as she looked up at the darkening sky. She watched as they had to run after the rain started, but they got the van. She ran with Maru across the rooftops, following where they went. "Well Maru, let's help. I kind of want to get out of here don't you?" Kagome touched Maru's head before they made their way down. They made it to the ground just as Ricked smashed the window to the Challenger.

"Could a girl get a ride?" She asked, smiling at the two. She raised her hands quickly as Rick picked up the crowbar as a weapon. Maru began to growl at Rick. "Easy, Maru," Kagome said.

"Who are you?" Rick asked.

"A fellow survivor," Kagome smiled. "I mean no harm. I don't even have a weapon. Well except Maru, I suppose. My name's Kagome. I've been watching you guys all day." She smiled at them and put her hands down. "I can help if you can get me and Maru here out of this stinking city?"

She waited as Rick looked her up and down and looked at Maru as well. Rick looked over to Glenn who just shrugged.

"Fine, but no funny business. You can get in the truck with me." Rick jumped in the Challenger and started it up. He got out of the way, and Glenn got in and began to drive. "C'mon then." Rick took off towards the moving truck.

"You heard him Maru, let's go." Kagome and Maru ran after him and hopped in the passenger side of the truck. Kagome laughed as Glenn went flying by in the Challenger. "He's not going to want to give that up after this."

"Be ready to get the others," Rick said to her.

"Yes, sir. Ready Maru?" She and Maru climbed into the back of the moving van ready to open the loading doors and help the others in.

When Rick stopped the truck in front of the loading doors Kagome banged on them. When the door opened a blonde woman stopped at stared at Kagome.

"Who the hell are you?" She all but spat at Kagome.

"Doesn't matter at the moment, do you wanna get out of here or what?" Kagome extended her hand. The blonde woman stared at her hand before a dark-skinned woman passed her and grabbed Kagome's hand.

"Come on, Andrea!" The woman that Kagome just helped yelled. They were all waiting for her to get in so they could go. Andrea threw her stuff into the back of the truck and hopped in by herself. Kagome snorted before she closed the door. She climbed back into the front where Maru was sitting.

They drove for a few minutes before Kagome asked, "Aren't you missing one of your group?" Everyone looked around before the dark-skinned man spoke up.

"I dropped the damn key..." It went silent for a minute.

"Where's Glenn?" Andrea asked.

Kagome paused for a moment then answered, "You'll see him in about five minutes." She went back to looking out the window and petting Maru.

"How do you know?" Andrea asked.

"Call it a hunch," She answered without looking back. Five minutes later down the road the red Challenger passed them with the alarm still blaring. Kagome giggled and shook her head.


	4. Chapter 4

When they pulled up to the camp, Kagome watched from the front seat as Glenn got yelled at for the car alarm that was still going. Everyone got out of the truck and hugged other people in the group, but Kagome got out and kept Maru close to her, remaining unseen by the others. She watched with a smile as Rick was rejoined with his family. She heard her name being said by Glenn, and she slowly walked out from behind the van that they parked behind. Maru remained glued to her side.

"Kagome helped us too," Glenn said as she came up to the group. She looked at Rick and his family and saw as the woman mouthed a 'thank you' to her. Kagome smiled slightly.

"I didn't do much. We just wanted out of the damn city, didn't we Maru?" She saw some of the wary looks directed at Maru. "Oh, don't worry about him. He won't bite, not even _walkers_." She pet Maru's head lightly.

At nightfall, Kagome found herself sitting on the ground around the fire with the others while Maru curled into her side. She listened as Rick told his story of waking up in the hospital, disoriented and not knowing what was going on. She understood where he was coming from.

"What about you Kagome?" Dale asked her.

"I felt the same as Rick. I had just gotten home from an archery tournament and the door was busted in and there was blood everywhere; I didn't know what was going on. I walked around the house and found one of those things in the living room. I killed it. I found a note in my mother's room. It said to run and that they loved me. I never found them. I ended up on a farm in Greenville and got separated from my group. I found Maru soon after that and have been in Atlanta for the last two weeks or so, just me and Maru." She smiled as she scratched the dog's head.

"And you survived that long?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah, Mom would send me to survival camps where I learned about a lot of things including archery. She said you never know." She wasn't going to mention her powers or the fact that she had time travelled. They wouldn't believe her.

"Sorry to hear," Lori said.

"Thanks." Kagome smiled slightly then looked back down at the sleeping dog beside her.

"We have to figure out what to say to Daryl about Merle when he gets back from hunting," Dale said.

"I'll tell him. It was me who dropped the key," T-Dog piped up. Kagome listened to the group bicker back and forth about who was going to tell Daryl about Merle. It would make for an interesting day tomorrow. After everyone quieted down, people started to go to their beds. Kagome stayed in her spot by the fire, propped up against the log that the others used to sit on. Maru moved over her lap to keep her warm. She kept a hand on the small knife attached to her belt.

"Don't you have anything else besides that knife?" She heard Shane ask. He was the only other one up as he said that he would take first watch.

"I did. I had my long bow, but it snapped. Unfortunately I haven't found another one." Kagome frowned. She had been missing her bow more and more lately.

"Dale might have a compound bow in the RV. I'll ask him tomorrow." Shane said before he got up to walk around the camp. Kagome smiled and leaned her head back. She fell into a light sleep by the fire, waking up every once in a while to check her surroundings.


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope that everyone is enjoying this so far. I am trying to keep it as close to the show as possible with a few changes of course. I am even watching the episodes as I go. I hope that I can get Maru and Kagome some more action soon. Just holding down one walker isn't good enough. Well until next time! Enjoy! :) Editing done by the awesome ConsistentlyInconsistent!**

* * *

The next morning Kagome found herself helping the other women of the camp with the laundry. She hauled the dirty laundry down to the quarry's lake and the wet, clean laundry back up the hill to camp. She didn't mind helping. They had helped her get out of the city, so she would gladly help with anything that she could.

"Kagome, can we play with Maru?" She heard Rick's boy, Carl, ask her.

"Yup, I'm sure he would be glad to have someone to play with." She smiled down at the young boy. "Keep him safe, Maru." Kagome said as the dog walked away with the kids. She heard a slight _woof_ from the dog. Kagome smiled. She looked up to see Lori's eyes following her son. "Don't worry, Maru will keep him safe. He'll let us know if there's anything around." She smiled to Lori.

Kagome continued to help around the camp with what she could. She noticed it was the afternoon by the time that she saw Rick. She smiled as she watched Rick and Lori talking, and she soon realized what Rick wanted to do. Shaking her head, she walked over to Dale and Shane.

"Hi!" Kagome said happily to the two men.

Dale turned around and smiled back at her. "Hi," he replied. "Hey," Shane said over his shoulder.

"I was wondering if you had a bow. Shane said that you might have one?" Kagome questioned looking hopeful. Dale paused for a moment to think.

"Y'know, I think I do. Come on, let's see if I can remember where it is," Dale replied and walked into the RV. Kagome smiled brightly and followed in after him.

After five minutes of searching, Dale found the black compound bow in a storage space under one of the RV couches. "Here we are." He smiled and handed her the bow. "It might need some tuning. I would offer you some arrows, but I only have one seeing as Daryl took the rest for his crossbow." Kagome smiled and thanked Dale before she took the bow and inspected it as she walked out of the trailer. She drew back on the string and noticed that it was too loose. It wouldn't fire an arrow very far in its current state. Kagome sat for an hour tightening the string and sharpening the one arrow that she had. She would have to make some more. Kagome just drew back the string with the arrow attached when she heard screaming and Maru's name being yelled.

Kagome followed the other adults to where the screaming came from. They came upon a _walker_ trying to reach after the kids, but Maru had a hold of its pant leg and was dragging him backwards. Maru was growling and holding his ground, not allowing the _walker_ to go anywhere near the kids.

"Good boy, Maru! Now, take down!" Kagome said to the dog. They all watched as Maru gave a strong jerk with his head and pulled the leg out from underneath the _walker_. Kagome pulled back the string on her bow, concentrating on keeping her powers away for now, and fired the arrow into the _walker's_ skull. Maru dropped the pants leg he was holding and waited for Kagome to tell him what to do next. "Check, Maru," Kagome commanded silently. Maru walked around the _walker_ sniffing and then did so to the kids. Maru licked Carl's cheek trying to calm him down. He got a slight smile from Carl. Kagome watched with a smile as Maru walked around a little more and then came to sit beside her. She felt him flick her hand with his nose. She laughed and pet his head.

"...has come to camp." Kagome tuned at the end of the sentence.

"That's because they are running out of food in the city." Kagome looked down at the dead deer that had a hole in its neck from the _walker_ and two arrows sticking out of its hind legs. _'That's too bad, would have been good to have some meat,'_ Kagome thought to herself. Maru started growling when they all heard rustling in the bushes in front of them. Shane raised his shotgun while the others raised their own weapons. Kagome grabbed her arrow out of the _walkers_ head and notched it still dripping with blood.

They all waited with baited breath to see what was behind the bushes. Kagome pulled back tighter on her string and focused on the movement.

They finally saw an arm with a crossbow in hand come out of the bush, followed by a rugged looking man.

"Sum'bitch! That was my deer!" The person said.

"Jesus, Daryl!" Dale said and turned around and walked away.

"Look at it all gnawed on, by this filthy," _kick,_"disease-bearing," _kick,_ "mother-less," _kick,_"bastard," Daryl said.

"Calm down, son. That's not better," Dale said. Daryl looked up from the dead _walker_ on the ground and walked towards Dale.

"What do you know 'bout it old man?" Daryl said, Kagome shook her head and looked down at Maru. She heard something about a stupid hat and a pond. She focused her attention back on Daryl. "I've been tracking this deer for miles." He said while he pulled out his arrows. "I was gonna drag it back to camp and cook us up some venison." He finished pulling the arrows out. "What do ya think? Can we cut out around this chewed up part here?" He pointed around the gnawed up neck.

"I wouldn't risk that," Shane said. Kagome grimaced and shook her head.

"That's a damn shame. Well, I got us some squirrel," Daryl said lifting the rope that hung around his shoulder with at least ten squirrels on it. Everyone turned from the site and began to walk back to camp. Kagome stayed back and watched, Maru sitting beside her. "Who are you?" She heard Daryl ask.

"Kagome," she answered simply. "And you're Daryl," she added with a slight smile before slinging the bow over her head, the string coming to rest between her breasts. She gripped her one arrow in her hand as she heard Maru growl. "Oh, and this is Maru."

She watched as Daryl looked her up and down. His eyes didn't have to go very high because of her short frame. "What are you, twelve?" He asked.

"I am twenty, thank you," Kagome snapped and crossed her arms over her chest with a huff. She saw Daryl smirk.

"Cute dog," He said and then walked off. The corner of her lip tugged upwards. She followed behind him with Maru hot on her heels.

"Merle! I got us some squirrel!" She heard Daryl yell. Her small smile was soon turned into a frown as she saw Rick walk up to Daryl.

"Daryl there's something we need to tell you about Merle."


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome sat down and watched as all of the men fought over who was going to get this Merle person. She was lightly petting Maru's head when she spoke up. "If we're going then we should get in the van. It's going to be dark out soon." Kagome stood up and grabbed the handful of arrows she had made in the hour it took them to get ready to go.

"What do you mean 'we?'" Rick asked her.

"I'm going with you. I'm small and quiet and know my way around Atlanta as well. Maru can help too," she said crossing her arms over her chest. As Maru sat beside her, you could see his chest puffing out too if you looked closely.

"The more people we take, the harder it will be to keep everyone safe," Rick countered.

"Don't worry about Maru and me, we've been on our own for weeks. We just want to help," Kagome said walking towards the moving truck they had brought in.

"Oh just let her come," Daryl said as he jumped in the back of the truck. Kagome smiled and ran over and jumped in the back while she was followed by Maru. "You better be a good shot," he whispered to her. "Come on, assholes. Let's go get my brother," Daryl yelled and then closed the door. Daryl sat on the floor across from Kagome and Maru. "How did you end up in the states?" Daryl asked her, looking at her with a calculating glance.

Kagome was surprised; he was the first person to ask her that. She thought that they must have thought that she was from America like Glenn seemed to be. She smiled. _'Never judge a book by its cover Kagome,'_ she thought to herself.

"Magic," she answered and smiled at Daryl. She didn't lie, but she didn't expect him to believe her anyway.

"Yeah, and Imma _walker,_" he said. "Whatever, we all got our secrets."

Maru lay down next to Kagome, stretching to the middle of the moving truck. He crossed his paws and rested his head on them. Kagome set her hand on his lower back and began to rub him absentmindedly.

"So, what's with the dog?" Daryl asked.

"Maru…his name is Maru. He's been a good companion for a while now. Found him when I got separated from my group a while back. He's saved my life a couple of times and not just from _walkers_." Kagome smiled at Daryl. They kept silent after that for the remainder of the ride.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that it has been forever, I have been busy finishing up my degree in Psychology, as well as working one part-time, while trying to secure another. It has been a rough few weeks, but I heres a chapter. Hopefully it will do for now. **

* * *

Kagome followed them on the roof adjacent to the rooftop of the building where Meryl was supposed to be. She watched as they came bursting out of the doors. She was saddened when she saw that Merle wasn't there and Daryl was upset. She quickly raised her bow when she saw Daryl raise his crossbow to T-dog. She kept her aim on Daryl even as Rick pulled his gun on him.

"Please don't shoot," she whispered to herself. Maru growled slightly beside her. Kagome was tense during the whole standoff, but she relaxed and lowered her bow when the other two men dropped their weapons. "Easy, Maru. They're done with their little standoff," she said as she rubbed the dog's head.

Kagome followed Daryl along the rooftop. He looked over at her once before he went into the building. She could faintly make out the figures of their group in the glass room until she watched them descend down a set of stairs. "Well, let's go to them." Kagome and Maru jumped the small gap between two buildings and slowly made their way to their small group.

Rounding a corner in the office building, Kagome saw a _walker_without its jaw. She waved her hand at Maru to back down as she raised her bow to shoot. The _walker _turned just as the sound of an arrow being let loose echoed through the room. She watched as the _walker_ fell with the bright colored feathers of an arrow sticking out from its forehead. She kept her bow raised and ready to fire.

"Easy there, Shorty." Kagome looked at the man in front of her and huffed before she dropped her bow.

"Shut up, Daryl," she said as she brushed past him to join Rick and Glenn in the office. "Fancy meeting you here," she said with a smile. Rick slightly smiled back and continued to follow Daryl. They walked down the hall until it opened up into a larger room, where there were two _walkers_ dead on the ground with a hammer next to one.

"He had enough to take out these two sum'bitches one handed." Daryl knelt down to pull back on the string of his cross bow to reload. Kagome couldn't help but slightly scoff at the crossbow. _'Such a silly weapon,'_ she thought. You could fire off three arrows with a compound bow before you could reload and get off one with a crossbow. Daryl looked up at her. "What's the matter with you?"

"Just thinking about how silly a crossbow is. You should really switch to a compound or even a long bow. They're much easier to load," Kagome said as she drew back on her string twice as Daryl stood up. He smirked slightly before going back to the previous conversation. "Toughest asshole I ever met, my brother. Give him a hammer and he'd crap out nails."

Rick stepped in front and began to lead. "Any man can pass out from blood loss," he said as he raised his gun. "No matter how tough he is."

Kagome couldn't help but agree. She had seen the toughest of people go down just because of a deep wound that, in another time, they would have survived. But now, in this world with the dead walking, it wasn't so easy to survive. Kagome followed at the end of the group behind a silent T-Dog.

She followed them into a kitchen where the stove was going. Kagome could pick up the smell of burnt skin. She knew what had happened as soon as Glenn asked what that burnt stuff was on some metal.

"Skin," was Ricks answer. "He cauterized the stump." Glenn looked like he was going to be sick.

"Told ya he's tough," Daryl said. Kagome could not help but to be slightly impressed by Merle's quick thinking while Daryl had a slight moment of brother worship for Merle. "Nobody can kill Merle but Merle."

Kagome followed silently and watched the clash between Daryl and the rest of the group. Soon it was decided that for this mission they needed to rescue the guns that were left near the tank. Kagome sighed; it was going to be a long day. She strapped her bow around her chest and sat down while Glenn drew the city on the floor tiles.


	8. Chapter 8

So here she was up on the roof again, above Daryl and Glenn. This way she could follow Glenn and cover him from above, but only if necessary. She ran across the rooftops keeping pace with the young man and watching over him.

Glenn had just jumped over some sand bags when she heard someone yell. She looked back the way she came, torn between running back and keeping an eye on Glenn like she was supposed to. When she saw that Glenn had the bag and the cowboy hat, she ran back to where Daryl was.

Kagome saw a teenager in a white wife beater starting to yell. _Damn it, why couldn't Daryl have taken Maru?_ Kagome just made it to the bottom of the alleyway when two other men came up behind her and Daryl. She watched as Daryl was kicked to the ground, but she was right beside him, feeling pain shoot through her back. She and Daryl were hit repeatedly before it stopped suddenly. She looked up just in time to see the men go after Glenn.

Daryl got up just in time to shoot one of the men in the ass with his arrow, and Kagome drew back the string on her bow ready to let the arrow fly at the other man, when Glenn was suddenly pulled into her sights. She dropped her bow and watched helplessly as a car came speeding around the corner and the men shoved Glenn inside and took off. "Shit!" Kagome cursed.

"Come back here, you sum'bithces," She heard Daryl yell. Soon the sound was replaced with growling. Kagome got up and helped Daryl pull the fenced gate back to block the alleyway. Kagome heard barking coming from behind them and knew that T-Dog and Rick had just arrived. She was so focused on holding the gate and making sure that the walkers didn't get in that she didn't see what was going on behind her.

"They took Glenn," She heard Daryl say. She turned around when she felt something push into her back. She then noticed that it was Daryl being shoved into her by Rick.

"Guys!" Kagome yelled and pushed back against Daryl. Maru pushed himself against her to help move her away from the gate. "We have to go!" She yelled again.

"Get to the ladder! Go, go!" Rick yelled while still holding Daryl. When T-Dog and the kid who had been left behind took off, Rick let Daryl go and grabbed the bag of guns. Kagome and Maru ran behind Daryl and Rick and watched as they climbed up the ladder. She noticed Daryl glance behind him. She smiled slightly. "Maru, climb!" She instructed. She smiled again when she saw the surprised look on Daryl's face as Maru began to climb up the ladder. She followed after the dog.

"What the hell happened?" T-Dog asked being the first one to break the silence.

"Told you, this little turd and his douche bag friends came out of nowhere and jumped me!" Daryl said while walking back and forth in front of the kid.

"Hey, you're the one who jumped me…" Kagome didn't catch that last word. Kagome tuned out Daryl and the kid as they argued, insulting hicks and something else. She was just worried about Glenn and growing impatient with these stupid males. Kagome paled slightly when Daryl took out his brother's severed hand and showed it to the kid. No matter how many walkers or others she has taken out, what she had just seen made her stomach turn.

"Alright! Enough! Daryl put that gross, dirty thing away! This is NOT helping us get Glenn back!" Kagome stood from the floor. Rick nodded to her before he began talking to the kid.

"We just wanna talk to the guy that took our friend. I wanna see if we can work something out." Rick said to the kid. She smiled slightly in relief when the kid nodded.

"Here we go again, Maru!" Kagome stroked the dog's head. She laughed when Maru just huffed.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoy! Thanks to my AWESOME editor! 3 **


End file.
